


Despite My Better Nature

by witchy_alien



Series: Baby [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukki is in college, kuroo is like 10 years older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Kuroo sees Kei and needs to go on a with date him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Despite My Better Nature

**Author's Note:**

> ['Odds' by Mal Blum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZY4iyrBcMoA)

Kei didn’t know why he volunteered at this event. It was a hot summer day and he was baking in the sun. Even through his loose fitting shirt he felt sweat seep out of every pour. It was a feeling he wished he never knew was possible. Yet, here he was, stuck, promoting a anthropology club he should have never joined. 

On top of all of his school work, night job, and volleyball the last thing he needed were club activities. But, here he was stretching himself thin. 

He leaned against the table booth. At this point only three people had approached them. Their club was already small. But, they had to get enough members to be able to afford travel for their studies. It was an experience Kei was willing to put a little effort into. That still didn’t excuse the fact that he wanted to go out of his way to block the sun with sheer will. 

Looking around, Kei spotted a man with wild hair approaching. Kei turned to look at the booths next to theirs, but when he turned back around the man was still looking at him. He smiled when he noticed Kei. 

Kei was already warm and this man was annoyingly attractive. This man was approaching the table. No, Kei noticed, he was approaching him. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” He asked Kei. 

Kei stared blankly at him, “Weird way to introduce yourself.” 

The man placed his hand under his chin in thought. He hummed before perking up, “You play volleyball, right?” He leaned in a little closer. 

Kei took a slight step back. Oh, Kei thought, he was cuter close up. 

“Yeah.” 

“Aha!” The man patted Kei on the shoulder, “You’ve got pretty good skill to have me notice you.” He pulled out a card, “Tetsurou Kuroo.” 

Kei remained silent. This man was way too forward for his own safety. He reeked of sleaze and desperation. He wasn’t about to share his name with this total stranger. 

“Tsukishima,” A club member behind him called out. There was another person approaching the booth with a question only Kei had the answer to. 

Kei had to shake off whatever weird feeling he got and turned his attention away from the man. When he turned back around Tetsurou was still there, smiling. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Tsukishima,” His voice was low and soft. It was meant only for Kei to hear. 

The heat was getting to his head if he was thinking like that. 

Kei spent the rest of his time ignoring whatever thoughts about the interaction popped up. 

Later in the day, Kei had practice. It left him drained and irritated. He sat down on the bench and laced his shoes. He still had homework that was due at midnight and it was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Kei made it home and dropped his bag on the floor next to his shoes. He checked his phone to see that Tadashi wouldn’t be home until late. Without him there, it made the entire place quiet. Kei turned music on and took the time to bathe and eat. 

He pulled out his laptop and finished the assignments he had. After he was done his thoughts drifted back to the encounter he had earlier that day. He checked the time and saw that Tadashi wouldn’t be back for a couple of more hours. Which meant that nobody would catch him.

Kei hesitantly typed in the name ‘Tetsuro Kuroo’ into the search engine. He wanted to see what and who exactly this guy was. 

Kei scrolled through and saw that the guy was in pictures next to the famous Kozume Kenma. He clicked on a random article and read through it. Apparently, the guy had his own side company. It was one completely dedicated to managing and promoting new volleyball players.

He quickly closed out of the article and shut his computer. What was he even doing looking up some guy who only gave his name? 

Kei went to bed and didn’t think about it again that night. 

A few days later Kei went to the museum where he was doing his internship. He was still in the beginnings, so he spent most of his time following around his mentor, Sato. She showed him around each exhibit and the research behind it. 

He typically preferred the behind the scenes work, but every now and then he enjoyed this part. Kei took in what she had to say to him. They made it to one room which was new. 

Kei stopped in his tracks as he saw that messy head of hair. Sato turned around and gave him a confused look. He and that Kuroo guy made eye contact. 

When he waved at Kei, Sato laughed, “I take it he knows you.” 

“No,” Kei was quick to respond. 

“Tsukishima, what a surprise seeing you here.” 

Sato told him she could meet up with her later after taking a break to see his “friend.” 

Kei glared at Kuroo. He watched Kuroo say something to the people he was with. They walked away and left Kuroo alone with him. 

Great. 

“Do you work here?” 

Kei didn’t answer. 

“You’re pretty quiet, huh?” Kuroo smiled. Kei wanted to look away, but he was frozen in place. This guy was way too bold. It was like a challenge and he wasn’t about to back down. 

“You’re pretty talkative.” 

Kuroo let out a boisterous laugh. He seemed unphased by the few people that stood around them. Kei felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Oh,” Kuroo paused, “you’re cute.” 

Kei bit the inside of his cheek. It took everything in him to not say anything. When Kei didn’t respond Kuroo only smiled back. 

“Well,” Kuroo reached into his pocket and pulled out his card again, “at least take this.” It sounded more like a question than anything else. 

Kei, reluctantly, did. 

The rest of the day, Kei felt like he could feel the card in the pocket of his pants. On the bus ride back home he held it in his hand. It was silly, really. 

It was just a card. 

Kei shoved it back into his pocket and forgot about it. 

The next time he saw Kuroo was at the museum again. Kei tried to avoid him and moved quickly through the doors. It was too late. Kuroo had noticed him and then Kei made eye contact. 

“Are you following me?” Kei asked. He could feel irritation in his stomach. 

Kuroo took a step back, “No.” He sounded serious, “My friend just wanted to take a look around.” He pointed behind him. 

Kei hadn’t realized the small crowd that gathered until that moment. His “friend” was Kozume Kenma, one of the richest men in all of Japan. Kei watched for a moment and then turned back to Kuroo. 

“I was hoping I’d get to see you again, though.” 

Kei tried to look cool. He couldn’t show his embarrassment. 

“Really?” Kei didn’t sound so sure. 

“He begged me to come along with him,” A voice interrupted them. 

Kei startled. He looked down to see Kozume. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo whined. 

“You dragged me along at least get his number.” 

They both watched him walk away. Kei looked to Kuroo who grinned, “Well?” 

Kei stared at him. 

“Then at least give me one date?” 

Okay, so he was really doing this. He was absolutely crazy. Kei needed to definitely go to the doctor. Maybe it was the heat. He must have gotten heat stroke. 

“Just one,” Kei sounded as stern as possible. 

“Only one,” Kuroo repeated. 

Kei gave him his number.

That night he heard back from Kuroo. They set up a day and time to meet. Kei didn’t pay much attention after that. He went about his life as usual working, going to school, and training. He didn’t hear back from Kuroo until the day of. 

Kei stared at his phone at the location Kuroo sent him. It was some fancy restaurant. Kei rolled his eyes because of course the guy would choose that. 

When it came time for the date, Kei was starting to feel a little anxious. It was silly, really, he thought to himself. Being nervous over something as small as a date wasn’t his style. He imagined this is what Tadashi would go through every time. 

It wasn’t a fun feeling. 

Kuroo approached Kei with a wave. Kuroo was wearing a suit like he just got off work.

Kei removed his earbuds that were blasting music to calm him. He gave a small greeting out of respect. 

They sat at a table that was farther from the other guests. Kei was relieved by that. The last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by people who had the same taste as Kuroo. 

Kuroo had his elbows on the table and was looking at Kei. It was a long moment before Kei asked him, “What?” 

Kuroo smiled and shrugged. 

“I’ll just go,” Kei began to stand. 

Kuroo beat him to it. He placed a hand on Kei’s shoulder, stopping him midway. Kuroo pulled away as quickly as he had moved to touch him. They watched each other before Kei finally sat back down. Kuroo let out an audible sigh.

“I got this far with you,” Kuroo said, “I’m not letting you get out of this date that easily.” 

He gave a smile that Kei could never forget. One that was bright and genuine. It was a smile that made Kei want to look at that face for as long as possible. 

It was a dangerous thought. 

Kei mentally berated himself. He was only going on one date with the guy. It wasn’t going to be long-term. 

Kei pretended to stare at the menu. His heart was going wild in a way that didn’t make sense. 

It was only going to be one date. 

One date. 

By the end of the night, Kei already knew he drank way too much way too fast. Kuroo was even more social with alcohol in his system than before. He was telling some strange story about him and his friends in college.

Kei laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

Kuroo stopped mid-sentence. He stared at Kei with wide eyes before smiling even wider. He laughed, “Your laugh is cute.” 

Kei’s cheeks were warm. He hoped that the flush from the alcohol was dark enough that it could be mistaken for that. 

“You wanna get outta here?” Kuroo asked. 

Kei blinked at him. He felt warm, “Yeah.” 

The humid summer night hit him all at once. Kei took a deep breath in with his eyes closed. He didn’t know what time it was and didn’t really care. All he knew was that the city streets were still busy. 

Kuroo nudged him, “Let’s go for a walk.” 

Out of habit Kei pulled out his earbuds. He paused and began to put them away. He was rude, but not that rude. 

Kuroo seemed to have caught him, “Can we listen together?” 

Kei thought for a moment before agreeing. He always enjoyed music opposed to the buzz of everything around him. He scrolled through his playlists and clicked on his current favorite song. 

From his peripheral, Kei saw Kuroo smiling. He hadn’t really stopped smiling the entire night. It was cute. 

“I liked that one,” He told Kei. 

“Yeah.”

They made it to a park and found a bench. They continued to listen to different songs. Kei let Kuroo choose some of his favorites. Turned out that his taste wasn’t so bad. 

They sat on the bench until the night quieted down. There was the occasional jogger or business man, but other than that it was pretty dead. 

His head was clearer. Although, Kuroo was talking and it all seemed funnier than it probably was. Or maybe he was just feeling giddy. 

Kuroo placed his hand in between them. Right next to Kei’s leg. Kei stared at it. 

Just one date. 

He put his hand over Kuroo’s. Kei leaned his head back and enjoyed the warmth of Kuroo’s hand. He was glad Kuroo didn’t say anything. 

When Kei finally looked back at him, he was staring off at the water fountain. His face looked relaxed. His hair had started to fall out of place from whatever product he had put into it. It was looking messier than it had. His cheeks were tinted pink. Kuroo licked his lips. 

He must have felt eyes on him because he turned to Kei. 

Kei could feel his hand starting to sweat. It was comfortable and nerve wracking at the same time. He didn’t want to show that he was even the slightest bit anxious. 

Just one date. 

He squeezed his fingers. Kuroo flipped his hand so that way their fingers were locked together. 

One date. 

Kei closed his eyes and listened to the song playing. He already knew that it would be a song he’d always remember. 

Kuroo kissed him.

It was soft and nice. Kei felt warm all over. His stomach hadn’t settled since their hands touched. He was like some dumb teenager acting on hormones alone. 

Kuroo’s mouth was nice. 

He thought about pulling away. He could pull away, but he didn’t want to. Instead, he scooted closer and brought his free hand into Kuroo’s hair. Kei parted his lips and let Kuroo kiss him in a way he never had been kissed before. 

It was one of the best feelings. Kuroo was so many things all at once. He was overwhelming. He was hot. He was caring in the way that he placed a hand on Kei’s knee. He was everything new and fun. He was kissing Kei and Kei didn’t care. 

It was just one date. 

It wouldn’t be just one date.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I love starting stories I probably won't finish haha
> 
> Talk to me I'm lonely: 
> 
> twitter: [@witchy_alien](https://twitter.com/witchy_alien) (I'm learning how to use social media)  
> instagram: witchy.alien


End file.
